


Double Blind: Fire and Air

by ReigningMoon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Astrology, Dark Arts, M/M, Occult, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReigningMoon/pseuds/ReigningMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang suspects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Blind: Fire and Air

December comes in on the back of the centaur bearing gifts of cold and snow. Ed rarely wears an overcoat, preferring to use his own heat. Heat that warms even his steel limbs, makes moving much easier now. Walking to HQ in the snow, his own heat melting away drifts and ice. He finds he can heat the entirety of their tiny apartment with enough concentration of will. 

Edward Elric is learning to walk the path between. Between his desk job at HQ and training his new skills. Between the Fullmetal Alchemist and the Fire Warlock. It gets hard sometimes to walk this narrow road. Sometimes he wishes he never heard of Maurice Tarnak, or learned this new way. Learned the way to control the element of fire. The element, his element: Fire. It’s the way some people used to describe him as a kid. Fiery. Passionate. Driven. The element had always been there in his soul. A gift from the Lion at his birth. Now he knew how to call it forth, how to use it. Was it because he was an Alchemist that he could do these things? Or was it because he was a Warlock that he could do Alchemy? Sometimes he just sits there at his desk, staring at the papers, his pen poised over them, his mind a whirl of uncertainty, guilt, and wonder. There is one thing for certain, however, and that is his love for Alphonse. He realizes that without the element, without his new skill, he would not have this shining thing. He feels the bond between them as a gentle burning in the transferred blood seal. In the soft warm breeze that surrounds him when he is near his brother. Ed does not really understand where this breeze is coming from. The window is never open. The breeze is warm even in this deep December chill.

“Do you feel that draft?” He once asked.

“No, Brother, I don’t feel any draft.” sweet innocence smiling up at him. Little hand on his face and thumb rubbing his lower lip ended that discussion before it could become one.  
It is not mentioned again.

 

On the 15th of December Ed comes in to work and finds the office buzzing with news. The Regimental Yule Party has been scheduled for December 20th. Ed has missed many of these celebrations in the past, not that he cares. He doesn’t care now either, but everyone is talking about it. Free food. Free drinks. A live band. Dancing. It is said that Hawkeye is on the Decorating Committee. She has a handful of soldiers running all over Central for the best of everything. And the Yule tree, it is said, is over 7ft tall. Ed’s mind drifted back to childhood. He must have been 4, maybe 5, and Al 3 or 4. There was snow and Mom bundled them both up and herself. They walked the short distance to the Rockbell’s. He remembered Winry in red velvet and white satin collar, her hair tied in festive ribbons. The adults were all dressed up, too. But, the thing he remembered most was the Yule tree, lit up and sparkling, twinkling with ornaments passed down thru generations. The brightly wrapped gifts, one for everybody, beneath it. In the dark room it was magical, and he remembered most of all, how Al clung to his arm and stood there, mouth open, eyes shining.  
It is a happy memory. One, Ed thought, that just might be worth renewing. He smiled and pressed a hand to his chest, over the seal.

At home in that tiny, dingy apartment, bent over papers and books, Alphonse feels the slight pressure over his own seal. He shudders and smiles, putting his pen down to wrap his arms around himself and hugs. He knows Ed can feel it. He knows the soul magic in that seal, how it allows each to feel the other. To know he is safe and thinking about him. Alphonse sighs happily and returns to his work. He is studying not Alchemy, but Astrology. Tracing stars and planets, learning the aspects of one to the other in different houses. The first chart he draws is Edward’s and as he reads and interprets the angles and degrees he can swear he sees it all. The Alchemy, the human transmutation, Ed’s struggles, his fears, hopes and dreams. Most of all, he sees fire. Aries, Leo, Sagittarius all placed significantly around the chart. In one of his books it says that a well drawn chart can even predict the future, predict even the day and manner of death. Alphonse does not want to go there. He does not want to know how his brother will die. He does not even want to acknowledge that Edward Elric is a mortal man and will die one day. Edward will live forever, always tall, handsome and golden. He will be there forever. Forever, because Alphonse will be there forever and he needs his brother near him. Alphonse, at the age of 17, but appearing 12, does not think on his own mortality.

 

 

On the 20th of December Edward and Alphonse show up at the annual celebration. Everyone seems astonished because Alphonse is not a huge suit of armor, but a rather small boy with luminous silver eyes. Al is smiling with wonder and innocence, dazzled by the lights, the smell of catered food, the sound of the band, and everyone dressed in their best. More amazing to those assembled is the mere fact that the Fullmetal Alchemist is even there. He is wearing his black leather pants tall boots and a turtleneck. No coat, he claims that is because he finds the weather warm. It is 25 degrees and snowing outside. 

Alphonse is wearing a dark suit, a white shirt and dark tie. He is rosy cheeked, looks healthy, his hair is long like Ed’s but worn loose. The boy picks at his food, though, says “I’m not really hungry. Brother feeds me.” 

Mustang hears those words and they worry him for some reason. He has been holding back ever since the Elric’s arrival. Fighting the urge to haul Fullmetal into a dark corner and ask “What have you done?” That sort of challenge in this crowded place would be too dangerous. No, it could wait a bit longer. It is a better idea to just observe. To watch how the brothers interact, which is very disturbing in and of itself. Edward’s entire countenance softens when he speaks to Alphonse, and there is a gentle smile on his lips. Alphonse, in turn, smiles sweetly at Ed, but with a coy tilt of his head. They are behaving like lovers, not brothers. 

No one seems interested in that so much as Al’s knowledge of astrology. People are gathered round the table, asking questions, requesting a chart be drawn. Al now has a notebook out and his writing down names and birth dates, times and places. He can tell them only their sun signs now without his books and notes and charts. Falman is Virgo, Al says, and the man seems genuinely pleased. Al tells them Breda is a Taurus which causes laughter and a few teases. Then Mustang sits down in Falman’s hastily vacated seat. 

Al smiles at Mustang, “Hello, Colonel.”

“Hello, Alphonse.” Mustang is being charming, “Enjoying the party?”

“Yes, sir, I am. Very much.” Al is almost irresistible as he says, “Can I tell you your sign, sir?”

“Please do.”

On Al’s other side Edward is frowning, his arm protectively around Al’s shoulders. Ed has always shown his command officer the utmost disrespect, but the look on Fullmetal’s face is above and beyond.

“I’ll need your birthday, sir.” Al says. The information is given, also time and place. Al writes it in his notebook, when he has done so he looks up, “You’re a Gemini, sir.” Alphonse looks thoughtful for a moment. “You must have a very interesting chart, Colonel. I can’t wait to draw it up.”

Mustang feels a warm breeze caress his face, smells the sweetness of Spring. Just for the briefest of moments. Still, he smiles, “I’ll look forward to reading your interpretation, Alphonse.”  
Al smiles, “Gemini is an air sign. The Erg of Air is good for a Fire User. Now, in Brother’s chart, fire is placed very significantly. There are no air signs at all. “

Mustang sips his drink, “Is that so?”

“I think it’s because he’s…” Al does not finish his sentence. Ed’s arm has tightened around his shoulders, a hug and a warning. The gesture is not lost on the Colonel, who makes a mental note of it. Mustang watches as Al buries his face in Ed’s chest, thin arms go around Fullmetal. The brothers embrace for the split of a second. When they part Ed says, “I think that’s enough for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> I played fast and loose with birth dates here, but for the sake of our story.


End file.
